From Our Hearts to Yours
by shirebound
Summary: In honor of March 25, I'm posting several very short ficlets from 100 to 400 words each. In each, honor and respect are given to one or more of our hobbits. SCENE ONE: Minas Tirith. SCENE TWO: Rivendell. SCENE THREE: Gondor.
1. Lest We Forget

**LEST WE FORGET **

Written for Elwen

_  
"Even the orc-rags that you bore in the black land, Frodo, shall be preserved. No silks and linen, nor any armour or heraldry could be more honourable."_ The Return of the King 

There sat the mighty crown of the Sea Kings of Númenor; but to the hobbits' astonishment, it rested neither on a velvet drape nor folds of sumptuous silk.

"But..." Frodo looked up at the King, puzzled. "Why?"

Aragorn knelt and took Frodo's small hands in his own. "The crown of the King rests on these garments so that I – and any rulers who follow me – never forget what it took to bring peace, and secure the future of Middle-earth. So that we never forget the blood spilled, the innocence lost, and the courage shown by even the smallest of folk. So that..." Aragorn's voice choked, and he bowed his head. "So that we never forget what you endured, Frodo – you and Sam and your cousins – lest vanity or arrogance ever poison our rule. The crown will rest upon these orc-rags until the end of days; there is no more honorable cloth that will serve."

"Oh," Frodo whispered, wide-eyed with wonder.

Aragorn glanced at the faces of the three hobbits standing behind Frodo. Merry's head was bowed, and Pippin beamed with pride in their cousin – and their people... while it was obvious that Sam could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Aragorn motioned to them to come forward, then gathered all four into a warm embrace.

"As long as Gondor stands... as long as the West endures... you will never be forgotten, my friends," the King murmured. _And Boromir, my brother,_ he whispered to himself, _I honor my vow to you. Your City will live... for as long as we remember what it took to preserve it._

TBC


	2. The Record

**THE RECORD **

Written for Rabidsamfan

xxxx

Rivendell, October 24

"You have been bested, my brother," Elrohir said. He rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "I believe this is the first time Samwise has slept since you and Glorfindel arrived with the hobbits."

"Nonsense," Aragorn declared. He lay a blanket over the exhausted hobbit and rose to his feet. "My record stands. I once went _five_ days and nights without sleep."

"Then Samwise has _nearly_ bested you," Elrohir conceded. "That he has stood such a wearying vigil by Frodo's side, without rest or complaint, is no mean feat. Perhaps the blood of Numenor flows within these hobbits," he teased gently.

"Nay, they do not need it," Aragorn said softly. "Had you witnessed firsthand what Frodo endured these past weeks, you would not be surprised at Sam's feat. There is something yet untested within these small beings," he continued thoughtfully. "I do not believe we have even begun to witness that of which they are capable."

"Come, let us leave him to his rest," Elrohir said, guiding his foster brother toward the doorway. "You, too, must sleep. Father believes Frodo will wake this day."

"Then Sam will wake this day, as well," Aragorn chuckled quietly. "Of that I have no doubt."

TBC


	3. From Our Hearts to Yours

**FROM OUR HEARTS TO YOURS **

xx

It was Prince Faramir who began it, encouraging the southern Rangers to add one more moment to the Standing Silence. Slowly the tradition grew, radiating outward to the Men's families, then to the common folk at each New Year's celebration until, as the years passed, no one remembered a time when it had been otherwise.

Throughout Gondor there came a moment of silent reflection at sunset, when all people looked to the north. They tried to imagine the Shire, now a protected land by order of the King, from which the Ring-bearers had come. With deep respect, they sent their thoughts and good wishes forth.

"We do not forget," the people of the South murmured. "May your lands know peace, and your lives only joy. From our hearts to yours... thank you."


End file.
